Come Undone
by hireable
Summary: Sookie and Eric have know each other since childhood but things never worked out.  12 years later they reconnect over the internet.  AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

This is something that has been running around my head - AH/AU

* * *

Sookie sat there wondering if she should really go and meet Eric for coffee or not. She said she would but could she really do it?

She hadn't seen Eric in 12 years, since he dropped her off at Jason's house and told her he still loved her and asked for a kiss goodbye. It was less that a month before their wedding. The whirlwind wedding that he had planned for her but never happened. They sat in silence for hours while he took her from his house in Houston, the charming little house that should have been their house. The 6 hour drive had been the longest and saddest in her life and she honestly thought she would never see him again. She refused kiss him then - it was too hard to even look at his face. He broke her heart even more that day with his declaration of love, more than he had 3 days earlier when he said the wedding was off because it didn't feel right. He offered to take her back to Bon Temps but she wanted to be with Jason in New Orleans. Thankfully Jason was at work when they got there because he would have kicked Eric ass. Instead his wife Crystal opened up the screened door to let Sookie in and glared at Eric while he dropped off Sookie's suitcases on the front porch.

Stupid fucking Facebook - she knew this was totally her own fault that she was in this mess now.

A six moths earlier, Sookie was asked to do some digging around Facebook for a project at work. She was one of the youngest IT managers at Merlotte's Oil and they always turned to her when they felt the needed to "connect" with the younger generation. She snooped around for a few days creating an test account under a fake name. There wasn't much there, the rig worker's had setup their own page to plan social events when they were back on dry land and they could probably use the site for requiting new grads. And like everyone else, she snooped around for old friends. It was then she found him. There was just that hint of information. A single black and white picture of him with his guitar. That he was still living in Houston, and that he was "in a relationship". It was the only glimpse she had even had of him for 12 years.

She could have just left it at that and for months she did. But she was stuck home alone for the 3rd week in a row while Bill was off on another business trip. Sookie she was feeling blue, there wasn't much right now to fill her evenings. Using the fake account, she friended him - and waited to see what happened. Within minutes he respond within Facebook.

"who are you?"

She sat there - did she really want to do this?

"It's an old friend from Bon Temps, looking for some closure" she carefully replied

Eric accepted her friend request in what seemed like an instant. There was his profile, all the details, completely exposed to her. His life, his job, his friends. Years of photos and his life with his girlfriend Debbie. She clicked around his life. Her computer chimed and she had a new message.

"k... what now? why now? Not that i am complaining..." came Eric's reply

She lied to him and herself. "No real reason - I was doing some research for work on social networking and did what everyone does on Facebook - look up people you know. That's why the fake name, I had no intention on using the account."

"ahhh i c..." came his reply. She sat there, not really knowing what to say next.

Another new message appeared from Eric "do you use msn messenger at all? facebook messages suck when trying to have a conversation... "


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie grew up in a small town Louisiana. It was ways a big deal when someone new moved to Bon Temps. Adel and Earl Stackhouse moved up the road from Sookie's family when she was 10 years old. She got to know them, in particular Adel, while her dad was doing some work around their house. Often Adel would invite Sookie's whole family over for a BBQ. They were always hosting gatherings with lots of people around. They were the kind of grandparents any kid would be happy to have. Sookie didn't really have any grandparents that lived near by and would often find herself visiting with Adel after school listening stories of her life and helping around the house.

Adel's daughter moved to Bon Temps the year Sookie turned 13. Sookie was excited to meet the two new kids, Andy and Portia. Andy was a bit younger and Portia was two years younger than Sookie.. Sookie and Portia played together but she thought Portia was a bit stuck up. Portia always wanted to play barbies instead of running around outside. Andy was always interrupting and hanging around them, but the three of them spent lots of time together. Her brother Jason was 4 years older than Andy and didn't have much use for the new kids at all.

Summer came around and Adel hosted Andy's 13th birthday party. Andy spent the day chasing Sookie around asking if she would be his girlfriend now that they were the same age, even though Andy was a grade behind her in school. She ran away from him every chance she got and eventually hid in the kitchen with Adel.

There was a lot of noise outside and Adel went rushing out of the kitchen to find out what was going on. Her son Corbet and his family arrived. His family was visiting for a few weeks. Sookie came out of the kitchen but stayed behind Adel so Andy wouldn't find her.

Sookie saw the older boy get out of the car, full of confidence. He was blond and tanned and like no other boy at school. He was a full foot taller than all of the other kids and the party seemed to all turn their attention to him. Adel walked off the porch and the boy ran towards her.

"Gran" he exclaimed as he reached her and wrapped her up in a giant hug.

"Eric, my boy, look how tall you are!" Adel remarked "Where's Pam?"

Right behind Eric was a blond girl about Sookie's age. She joined Eric's hug with Gran.

"There you are my darling" said Adel and she kissed the girl on the forehead. Sookie could feel the love from Adel and she was a bit jealous. Adel released her grand kids and pulled Sookie out from behind her.

"Eric, Pam - this is my lovely young neighbour, Sookie. Sookie, these are my oldest grand kids, Eric and Pam"

Sookie reached her small hand out to them and said hi. Pam grabbed her in a giant hug "your my new best friend Sookie" Sookie laughed and hugged Pam back - it was instant BFF. After Pam released Sookie, Eric reached out his hand to take hers and she felt a instant jolt.

"It is lovely to finally meet my sisters best friend" Eric laughed. Sookie laughed too but didn't let go of Eric's hand.

She instantly had a crush on him. Sookie didn't remember much after Eric arrived except at one point Andy was crying because he thought Sookie was his girlfriend.

She realised that she spent the whole party talking to Eric and Pam. As much fun as Pam was, Sookie was hanging off Eric's ever word. Portia and Andy kept trying to interrupt and get their attention but it seemed like the cousins didn't really like each other and they stayed with Sookie. At the end of the party she knew that Pam was the same age as her and Eric was a year older, they lived in Austin, Eric loved music, wanted a guitar and was in the boy scouts. Pam loved animals and fashon and MTV. Just as the party was about to end Sookie found herself alone with Eric and he asked her if she wanted to go bike riding tomorrow. Of course she did.

The next day Pam had gone into Shreveport with her mom and Adel do to some shopping. Pam had also invited Sookie along, not knowing that Eric and Sookie had plans. Sookie said that she had to help her mom around the house. She would have loved to spend the day with Pam but she couldn't get Eric out of her head and wanted to be with him.

The next day Eric showed up after lunch and they road their bikes down to the lake. Sookie showed him the stream she and Jason fished in. They sat and dangled their feet into the lake off the end of the doc and talked like they had know each other for years.

Realising that it was getting close to supper time, they both got up to head back to their bike. Eric stopped her and pulled Sookie into a soft embrace. He kissed her right on the lips and then released her. Wow. Sookie had never been kissed before and couldn't think anymore. Neither of them said anything and they rode their bikes back to Sookie's house. Her mom was just finishing diner and Eric came in to say hi. He was so sweet with her mother and Sookie couldn't keep herself from smiling. He was charming the pants off her mom. Her mom sent Eric off as she knew Adel would have diner on the table soon.

Eric said good bye out on the porch and asked her if they could hand out again tomorrow. Sookie agreed and he rode off to his gran's house.

After supper Adel called her mom and invited the whole family over for a bonfire. They went over and Sookie got to meet Eric's parents. His parents were at the birthday party but she only really remembered Eric and Pam. It was a beautiful summer night and Eric and Sookie's parents were getting along great. All night the adults talked and the kids ran around after each other. Sookie grabbed Eric by the hand and pulled in over to the cemetery near Adel's house. It was far enough away from the fire that it was completely dark and they could just hear the murmurs of the adult conversation.

She embraced Eric for the second time and their lips met. This time the kiss lasted a bit longer and Sookie was floating. Pam ran into the cemetery to find them and almost caught them kissing. They rejoined the group and sat together on a log by the fire for the rest of the night.

She was totally smitten. For the next two weeks Sookie was with her new best friend Pam as far as her mom knew. They would play all afternoon and sometimes Eric would join in. He loved to play cops and robbers and often take Sookie as his hostage just so they could steal a few moments alone. Every time they could, they would hug each other and kiss.

Eric and Sookie managed to see each other every day for the two weeks he was there. They didn't get to say goodbye alone and she wanted nothing more than to have one more kiss from him. She and Eric and Pam exchanged addresses and phone numbers and promised to write to each other. Sookie didn't cry when they left but she felt very alone, she wasn't sure if Eric was her anything and she wasn't sure if he would write.

When Sookie got home, there was a letter from Eric waiting for her. He had snuck it into her mailbox that morning before they left. She ran up the stairs to her room to open it alone. The letter was short, 14 year old boys weren't known for their letter writing. He wrote that he had a great time with her that summer and promised to keep in touch. He signed it "your boyfriend, Eric" and enclosed his school photo. She was floating on a cloud. He said he was her boyfriend!


	3. Chapter 3

Almost every month through the school year they exchanged letters. There were details of their days at school, what music they liked and what was happening in each of their towns. Each letter Sookie signed "your girlfriend" and Eric signed "your boyfriend" but they had never said it to each other. Pam also wrote and asked her if she "loved" Eric. She would never admit it to Pam but she did. While she denied it to Pam, she shared the rest of her secrets with her new best friend. Pam never mentioned any other girls in Eric life and Sookie was so glad.

On her 14th birthday, Eric send a card and a new photo of him. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more. He looked older and was more beautiful than she remembered, if a boy could be beautiful.

She knew what she would send to him for his birthday a month later, a new picture of her. It wasn't her school picture, that was too boring, but instead she sent a picture of her in a lovely red and white sun dress from a wedding her family attended. She was conveniently visiting Adel on Eric's birthday and was there when Adel called to wish Eric a happy birthday. Adel knew exactly what was happening between her grandson and the neighbour girl. She asked Sookie if she wanted to wish Eric a happy birthday and passed her the phone. Adel ducked out to bring the laundry in and left Sookie alone.

"Hey Eric, Happy Birthday"

"Sookie, thanks. I got a guitar, isn't that cool." Eric responded.

"Yeah that is so cool, can you play anything yet?" she asked.

"No but Gran got me guitar lessons too. I got your card too."

"I'm so glad" she replied, hoping he would say something about the picture

"You look so beautiful in your picture, I put in on the wall by my bed so I can go to sleep each night think about you." Eric quietly said.

"Thanks, I loved your new picture too." Sookie heard the screen door creek, Adel was back in kitchen. "Eric, your Gran's back, I have to go. Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Sookie. I'm so glad we got to talk - it made my day, love you". The phone clicked as Eric hung up. He loved her? She wanted to scream she was so happy but Adel was looking at her with a knowing grin.

"Sookie, do you want some tea?" Adel asked.

"No thanks, I should get home" Sookie sprinted out the door and as soon as she was almost home she stopped and yelled for you. "He loves me!"

For the rest of the year his letters were signed "Love Eric" and she signed hers "Love Sookie". Even though they never really said anything her parents knew that Eric was her boyfriend and Jason would tease her.

The next summer came and Sookie impatiently waited for Eric's family to arrive. She knew that they were driving and they would be there Saturday or Sunday but she wasn't sure when. She was lying out is the sun tanning when a long shadow fell over her. It was Eric. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Your here, your really here!" she shrieked.

"Yep, Dad dropped me of on the way to Grans. I was so wired on the drive, he practically kicked me out of the car. Pam was making kissing noises for the last half hour" he laughed.

She looked up at him not leaving his embrace. He was several inches taller than last summer and wasn't the skinny boy anymore, he was much more solid. He smelled so good even though they had spent hours in the car.

Eric looked down at her and smiled. She started to blush. At 14 she wasn't much taller than last summer but she had started to blossom this year. She was softer and her breasts had started to appear. Eric looked at her in her bikini like he was going to eat her.

He reached down and tilted her chin up to him. "I missed you little one" he whispered and kissed her. It was different, it was new but it was so familiar. Sookie melted into his embrace and then remembered that her mother was in the house. She tensed up and he reluctantly let her go.

"Mom's inside, she would love to see you." Eric took the hind and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go" he said and pulled her towards the house.

Sookie hardly slept that night and couldn't wait until she got to see Eric the next day. When she arrived at Adel's there was a new blue tent set up in the yard. Pam popped out of the tent and grabbed her hand. "Just in time for lunch, come inside."

Sookie popped into the tent. Eric was inside and there was a picnic setup. The three of them sat eating sandwiches and cookies and catching up on the past year. Pam had lots of embarrassing Eric stories and they were all laughing. The family dog ran into the tent and grabbed a sandwich and Pam chased after him.

They were along again. Eric gave her a heated look and waited to see if Pam was coming back. When he felt it was safe, he moved over to Sookie. They kissed again, slowly tasting each others lips. It was a long slow kiss, gentle and soft. They continued making out and at one point Eric gently probed Sookie's lips with his tongue, asking for entry. She knew about tongue kissing, she had seen Jason making out enough with his girlfriends but she had never done it. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue gently entered. She brought her tongue up to meet his. She started to feel a tingle build in her tummy.

Pam burst back into the tent and caught them. "I knew it, you love each other" she shrieked. Eric broke from Sookie and threw a cookie at Pam and they all laughed. Sookie blushed and her lips were swollen from kissing.

"Don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad. But you'll still hang out with me?" Pam asked.

"Of course, your my best friend" Sookie answered. Pam piled onto them and hugged Sookie.

By the end of the two weeks Sookie and Eric had seen each other every day and almost every evening. Their parents and Eric's grand parents had gotten into a comfortable rhythm of playing cards in the evening at the kitchen table while while the kids all climbed into the big bed in Adel and Earl's bedroom to watch movies. Pam, Portia and Andy would fall asleep at the foot of the bed while Sookie snuggled into Eric at the top. After waiting at least half hour for them to fall asleep Eric would always put his arm around her and pull Sookie close him. She would try to be good and watch the move but he would steal kisses. First on her cheek, then her ear, then her neck. His hot breath would make her squirm. Then he would reach over to her chin with is long fingers and turn her face to his and kiss her on the mouth. More then once the almost got caught but thankfully the creeks of the old house always alerted them in time to pull apart. As the two weeks almost came to a close, Eric got bolder and moved his hand up Sookie's side and gently touched her breast. Eric's touch made her feel like she was on fire. She didn't stop him and he gently touched her. She opened her mouth and Eric seized the opportunity with his tongue. Sookie moaned quietly and Pam shifted at the end of the bed. That brought them out of their passionate embrace and they sat quietly together for the rest of the movie.

On their last day together they went to the lake to swim. Adel kept Pam busy knowing that the two young kids needed to say good bye. They swam for a half hour or so and then started kissing again. Things started to get heated like the last time watching movies. They were in deeper water and Sookie's feet couldn't touch the ground. He was holding her to him since he could stand and she wrapped her legs around him. They kissed more and more and Eric once again reached for her breast. She let him touch her again, she would never deny him. He rubbed her small breasts through her bikini top and kissed his way down her neck.

"Sookie" he whispered into her neck "I want to see you". She knew what he wanted, but didn't want to admit it.

"You can see me silly." she replied.

"No, I want to see more of you" he said huskily. She squirmed around him and instantly knew it was a mistake. She could feel his hardness in his swim trunks and knew they were on dangerous ground.

"Please baby?" he asked. She relented and reached behind her neck and untied her top. Eric had the biggest smile on his face. He started kissing her behind her ear, done her neck and gently placed a kiss on the top of her breast. She didn't stop him and he kept going. He kept kissing and reached her nipple. He gently took it in his mouth and licked in with the tip of his tongue. She grabbed his head, not knowing what to do with her hands. His mouth moved over to her other breast and he repeated the torture. And then he stopped and kissed his way back up her neck up to her ear.

"Thank you little one" he said and retied her top. And with that the moment was over. Sookie pushed off and swam away. They left the lake that day knowing that they had gone to a new place in their relationship. They held hands on the the way back to their bikes. Before they started to ride home Eric hugged her and said "I love you" into the top of her head.

"I love you too" she replied into Eric's chest. He squeezed her once more and then let her go. They didn't say anything else on they back her house. They said their goodbye there and Eric rode off to his Grans.

Sookie when into the house and cried, knowing that she wouldn't see him for another year.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie spent much of the school year like the last one - pining for Eric, waiting for his letters and phone calls and writing to him.

Eric's letters were different this year. There was always the first page or two that would talk about school, Pam and their pets with an I miss you and I love you. These were the letters that Sookie could and would show to her mom or Tara. Then tucked into the pages was always one page just for her. The first one was a shock when she read it. He wrote of wanting nothing more than to kiss her for hours, the taste of her mouth, skin and how beautiful she was. Her heart would race and she would get flushed just at reading his words. She would die if anyone else were to read them.

When she wrote back, the letters were innocent - that of a 15 year old girl - she couldn't bring herself to write back like he could. Not once did he complain or mention it in his letters but the private ones became more detailed as the year when on. There was one particularly vivid fantasy of them sharing a bath in a large tub and how he would wash and touch her. It was almost too much and she found herself thinking of Eric every time she slipped into the bath and many time she would touch and explore herself like Eric described in his words.

She felt bolder because of his words, and signed one letter "off to take a bath, love Sookie" knowing that he would know.

Later in the early spring Sookie's grandmother died - she didn't really know her grandmother well, her mom's mother, but the mood in her house changed and she was sad.

Adel invited her over for lunch a few weeks later. Sookie was nervous, usually they visited without an invitation or the whole family went over, being invited to lunch was unusual. Her mom pushed her out of the house with a smile on her face and told her not to be late for Adel.

She didn't know what to expect when she arrived at the Stackhouse house. Adel was in the kitchen taking a pie out of the oven. "Come over and give me a hug" she said smiling as she looked at Sookie. Sookie walked over and embraced the lovely women.

They sat and had lunch, Adel asked her about school and her friends. Sookie was content and very full when Adel asked if she wanted some pecan pie. She could make room for it. With desert in front of them, Adel got more serious. "Are you OK since your grandmother passed?" she asked.

Sookie sat there for a second not knowing how to answer, she missed her grandmother but didn't really know her - they had only visited a few times. "I'm sad that she is gone and I didn't get a chance to know her" Sookie replied. "I wish I had a gran more like you".

Adel smiled "Well that's good to know, that's why I brought you over for lunch today. Earl and I were wondering if you wanted to adopt us as your grandparents?"

Sookie jumped up from her chair and embraced Adel. "I would love that more than anything Adel"

"Good to hear child, no more Adel business. You can call me Gran now and call Earl Granddad" Adel replied squeezing the small girl. "Welcome to the family".

Sookie blushed at the thought of being part of Eric's family, a Stackhouse. Adel looked at her. "You love my grandson don't you?" she asked.

"Yes Gran" Sookie shyly replied, trying out the new name.

Adel was quiet. "Good" she replied and they didn't speak of Eric any more.

The summer finally arrived. Sookie had been working on her tan all summer waiting for Eric to come. When August arrived, she was a golden brown and had turned even more into a women. She had to wear a bra all the time now and had to be more careful about what she wore. She didn't want other boys to start to notice her, her thoughts were only for Eric.

The day Eric arrived, she was over at Gran's house when they got there. Gran was keeping her busy cutting up berries to make jam knowing the young girl was probably all nerves inside.

Finally she heard a car pulling up the driveway and almost jumped out of her skin. They were here, he was here. Sookie's hands were stained red from the berries and she washed her them in the kitchen sink before she got to race outside. As she was drying her hands, she felt a pair of strong arm's around her. She shrieked and turned around to see Eric standing over her. They were alone in the kitchen.

He looked better than she remembered, he was so beautiful and he had grown his hair and he hadn't told her. "Your hair?" she exclaimed.

"You like?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's cool" she replied as she reached up to touch it. At that instant he pulled her close and kissed her mouth. Sookie melted in an instant at the touch of his mouth and snuggled into his embrace. His mouth was hard and hungry, demanding more from her. Then they heard the squeak of the old screen door and they broke a part in a second. Sookie blushed and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. They couldn't have looked more guilty if they had been caught naked.

The first few days of the visit had been magic. Eric set the tent up again and they would spend hours in there - he would play his guitar for her, sharing the songs he had learned. In between songs they would make out. Eric had gotten bolder in the last year - almost cocky. He would kiss her hard and snake his tongue into Sookie's mouth. She would warm up to him in seconds and kissing back as hard. His hands were everywhere. Her new larger breasts were a favorite of his and he would spend hours massaging them, kissing down Sookie's neck trying to get her to show them to him. He also started to roll on top of her and cover her small frame with his. She could feel his hardness between them and it both embarrassed and excited her.

They never got too far and always stayed clothed. Like clockwork, Pam would always come and bother them before things got too heated.

The Saturday of the visit, Jason had gotten them all tickets to a concert in the park in Munro. Sookie was so excited to go, it would be her first date with Eric except that Jason would be along with his flavor of the week.

That morning Eric joined her family for breakfast at Sookie's house. She was excited to spent time with him without Pam. She had worn a new sun dress and it fit her so well she didn't need to wear a bra with it. She spent too much time just getting ready for breakfast but wanted to look nice for Eric.

Around the breakfast table, Jason told them about the concert and her mom made sure they knew the rules, no leaving the group, not drinking (aimed at Jason of course) and that they need to be home by midnight. The conversation was pleasant and Eric was on his best behavior.

After they had eaten, Jason and her dad went out to do some work around the yard. Eric offered to the dishes and Sookie helped. Her mother grabbed her handbag and winked at Sookie she had to go to the store.

They were alone, the first time ever in Sookie's house. They finished the dishes in record time, teasing each other. Sookie dried her hands and pulled Eric up to her room. They were on each other in seconds, not knowing how much time they had. Eric worked fast and had pulled her sundress down, exposing her breasts. He pined her onto her bed his hot mouth devouring them. Sookie felt so good, she didn't want him to stop. He reached up his hand and gently pulled her nipple as he was sucking the other one. Sookie shrieked.

Eric stopped. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Sookie bit her lip "No, you just surprised me" she shyly replied. "It felt good". At that she could have sworn Eric growled and he was back on her. He kissed her neck on his way back to her mouth and started to suck. "Don't" she whimpered.

He stopped and moved to her ear and whispered "but I want everyone to know that your mine".

"Please don't" she said quietly and he didn't try again. He kissed her tentatively, softly. She didn't want him to stop their make out session just because she didn't want a hickey so she responded in earnest and started tugging on his shirt. He pulled over his head and their bare chests were pressed together for the first time. He was so hot pressed against her, she couldn't get enough of him and ran her hands down his back.

Eric started to slide his hand down her leg and back up, nudging under her dress. She froze. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go that far. She put her hand on his to stop him and he sighed. The next moment they heard her mothers car coming back up the driveway. Sookie panicked and pulled her dress back up to cover her breasts. She tried to smooth her hair back into it's pony tail as Eric put his shirt back on. She saw his erection straining against his shorts as he was tucking his shirt in.

They raced down the stairs just as her mother was opening the door. Busted. Sookie knew she was going to hear it from her mom.

"So, what were you two doing upstairs?" her mother questioned.

Sookie started to panic and Eric spoke up "Sookie was just showing me what she was going to wear tonight" he replied. He was always fast on his feet.

"I see" her mother replied. "Sookie, can you help me put these away, Eric can you get the rest of the bags out of the car please?"

Eric looked at Sookie as he went out the door to the car. Sookie felt like she was going to faint, "here it comes" she thought to herself.

"So, new rule" her mom said with an even voice "No boys in your room when your in the house alone."

"Yes mom" Sookie timidly replied. She turned away putting the milk in the fridge. Her mother never spoke of the incident again.

She spent a hour that afternoon getting ready for the concert. She put on her nicest pair of jeans. They were just tight enough to show off her flat stomach with out being uncomfortable with the great zippers at the ankle. She wore a pretty pink blouse and matching pink flat shoes. She left her hair down and for the first time, put on a little eye makeup. Her mom helped her put on some eye liner and mascara.

Jason even said he looked nice as they drove over to Gran's to pick up Eric. He came down the back steps wearing black jeans and some sort of red, sleeveless mesh top with a double belt looped over his hips. Sookie bit her lip nervously. What we he wearing? Sure that might be cool in Austin, but this was Bon Temps.

Eric slid into the back seat next to Sookie and pulled her into hug and started to kiss her. Jason looked over his shoulder and told them to cut it out. They sat holding hands the whole way to Munro but didn't talk. Jason had brought Crystal to the concert and she could stop talking about her family.

Once inside the grounds for the concert, they found a spot to enjoy the show. Sookie spread their blanket on the grass while Jason and Crystal were getting drinks. They sat and Eric pulled Sookie between his legs and hugged her. She was stiff in his arms.

"What's wrong Sookie?" Eric asked with concern.

"What are you wearing?" she asked without thinking, knowing her tone was harsh and judgemental.

"What, I like it. I wore to to the Bon Jovi concert in Austin" he responded.

"It looks strange, you don't fit in" she replied. She sounded so stupid and immature.

He was mad, she could feel it. "Fine, then you don't have to be seen with me" he got up in a huff and moved to the other side of the blanket. He didn't talk to her the rest of the night and Jason was too wrapped up with Crystal to even notice. Eric talked and laughed with a bunch of girls that sat down next to them. Sookie sat with her arms crossed fuming. It was supposed to be their first date, what did she do?

After the concert they stood around waiting for Jason to get the car. She had to say something.

"You embarrassed me" she said quietly.

Eric turned to her and lowered his face to her. "Because of what I wore?" he questioned.

"No, because you ignored me all night" she replied.

"It was your own fault, you didn't want to be seen with me" he replied, he was irritated with her. "Grow up" he mumbled under his breath as he turned away

She was mad now, she grabbed his arm to bring him back to her. "Fine, you don't have to be seen with me any more" she snipped.

He started at her. He took her and off his arm and simply said "Fine". Jason pulled up with the car and they didn't say another word for the rest of the way back to Bon Temps.


	5. Chapter 5

Pam called Sookie the next day and asked her to come over. She said no because she was embarrassed to see Eric after how she behaved. She stayed shut up in her room reading for the rest of the day. Eric didn't call and she didn't call him. Her mom knew something was up but didn't bother her too much.

The next day after lunch, Sookie was still hiding out in her room. There was a knock on her door.

"Go away" Sookie said.

"It's Pam, let me in"

"Fine, come in" Sookie replied.

Pam looked pissed. "What did you do to him?" was the first thing out of Pam's mouth. Just like a sister to defend her brothers honor.

"We had a fight" Sookie replied, pulling herself under the covers.

"That's it? Want to talk about it, you can tell your BFF everything". Sookie was devastated. Pam still considered her her best friend and all Sookie had done all the time Pam was here was make out with Eric.

"Let's go to the lake" Sookie replied. She wasn't going to talk about how stupid she was with Pam.

Pam sighed, clearly not going to get anything out of Sookie. She didn't have any luck with Eric either. "OK, I need to get my suit at Gran's, come on".

Sookie got changed. She knew she would have to face him eventually. They rode their bikes back to Gran's house but Eric wasn't there. Pam got her suit and they heading off.

When they got to the lake Jason was there with a bunch of his friends. They had sibling rules, and she knew she wasn't invited when Jason was hanging out with his buddies but Pam had better ideas. "Come on Sook" Pam said as she dragged her over. Jason gave her a look, silently telling her to get lost. She was going to stand her ground but she saw Eric. He wasn't talking to her and now he was hanging out with Jason. She felt sick and ran back to her bike and rode home.

Sookie avoided Gran's house and Eric avoided her for the rest of the visit. Sookie hung out with Pam at her house trying to make up for leaving Pam at the lake and being a crappy friend in general. Her parents knew something was up but didn't ask. Gran sent baking over with Pam, wanting Sookie to know that she cared but pushing her to come over. It had been a week since their fight and she still hadn't spoke to him.

The day came that Eric would be leaving. She just wanted to hide and wait for them to be gone, she would miss Pam but she had not idea how to fix this mess she had made. Sookie's mom reminded her that she had manners and made her go over to Gran's to say goodbye to Pam.

Their family car was all packed and they were ready to go. Eric was alone on the porch playing his guitar. She gathered up all of her nerve and went up the steps.

"Eric" she said quietly "I'm sorry"

"For what? Being embarrassed to be seen with me, for acting like a child or for breaking up with me?" he said harshly.

She was shocked, _broken up_ - he couldn't mean it. "We're broken up?" she asked.

"Did you mean something different when you said that you didn't want to be seen with me anymore?" he asked, his eyes dark.

She started to tear up but didn't want him to see her like that. She couldn't choke out any words and she ran. Pam bounded out of the house to say goodbye and Sookie tried to hold herself together. After waiving their care off she slowly walked home, silent tears streaming down her face.

* * *

When Eric said they were broken up he really did mean it. She didn't get a single letter from him. Pam still wrote and the news wasn't good. Eric was dating a new girl named Sophie Ann who had apparently been unsuccessfully chasing Eric for years. Pam always asked what happened in her letters but Sookie ignored her questions.

That fall, JB asked her to the homecoming dance. She really didn't have any reason to say no so she agreed. He was nice enough and didn't try anything. She went out with him a few more times but found that he was caught up in himself. It didn't last, Eric was always there, tucked away in her mind. When she was sad, she would torture herself and reread the secret letters from Eric.

She still visited Adel, still called her Gran but she didn't feel like a Stackhouse any more. In the back of her mind, she always though she and Eric were forever. That one day the would get married and she would be really part of his family. One particularly difficult visit, Gran was looking at pictures from Eric's family Christmas. There was this beautiful girl sitting at the table for Christmas diner with Eric. She knew it must be serious for Sophie Ann to be invited to Christmas.

* * *

Jason had graduated from high school that year and the family went on a road trip to celebrate. Jason got to pick and he always wanted to go to San Antonio to visit the Alamo. Since it was practically on the way, they planned on passing through Austin to visit Eric's family. Sookie's mom knew it would be difficult for her but she knew Sookie and Pam were good friends so they were all going.

After they arrived in Austin, Pam tried to keep Sookie entertained but eventually she and Eric ended up alone in his room. It was a rock haven, with his prized guitars and posters covering the walls. They made uncomfortable small talk.

"How's Sophie Ann?" she asked to be polite, sitting at the opposite end of the bed. They were as far away as two people could possible be on the same piece of furniture. He had his acoustic guitar on his lap, strumming and practically ignoring her.

Eric's eyes narrowed at her. Clearly Pam had not kept her mouth shut. "Fine I'm sure. We broke up, how's JB?"

She was mortified "It only lasted two dates after homecoming" she replied. Their questions hung heavy in room and Sookie sunk back into Eric's pillows. She notice written on the wall by his head board, in pencil, "Sookie doesn't care if I live or die".

Sookie was fuming. "What's this all about Eric?" she asked as she pointed to the wall. He looked at her with cold eyes.

"Well you don't. You broke up with me last summer." He put is guitar down, looking at her intensely.

She was stunned "I do care, we have known each other for years."

He moved to the head of the bed, hovering over her with all of his weight on his hands. He was so close, practically covering her with his body, he smelt so good. He looked her in the eyes and said quietly "I better erase it then"

Their lips met the second later and the fire was back, she wasn't sure but Sookie thought she had kissed him first. The previous years fight evaporated and they were completely focused on each other. He dropped down beside her, taking her face in his hands. She loved it when he touched her face, holding her in his embrace. His lips were everywhere, kissing her cheeks, eye lids, nose and back to her mouth.

She didn't know what had gotten into her but she more aggressive that she had ever been, she had gone a year before with out his touch but this was different. Her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. She pawed at him, grabbed his butt and pulled him closer, almost on top of her. Eric was hard, pressing against her and groaned into her mouth. He continued his assault, kissing, licking - her lips, her neck, the spot behind her ear that made her moan. He worked his hand under her shirt. His fingers were slightly calloused from playing the guitar, uniquely him, as he stroked her soft skin across her stomach. He worked his way to her breast, stroking and kneading. He pulled her bra down to access her naked breast. He teased and pulled hard at her nipple causing Sookie to buck against him. Not asking, he pulled her t-shirt up, exposing her to the air and attacked her nipples with his mouth, licking, nipping and pulling. Sookie moaned which only encouraged him more. He was urgent and hot - she couldn't get enough.

She slid her hand between them and stroked his cock through his shorts, it was the first time she had touched him that way. He was huge. She ran her hand over his length and gave him a not so gentle squeeze. He hissed. "I've wanted you to touch me for so long, I never stopped thinking about you" he said.

"I never stopped thinking about you either" Sookie replied breathlessly "I kept all of your letters"

Eric ground himself against her small hand and her center, he stopped the attack on her breasts and focused on her mouth again. His hand moved up the inside of her thigh and pushed under the leg of her shorts, grazing the edge of her panties. She was slightly self-conscious because she knew she was wet from their frantic petting, no one had touched her there and she had stopped Eric last time. She stiffened ever so slightly. Eric pulled his hand away. Sookie couldn't help but to be disappointed. She moaned "don't stop" into Eric's mouth. He accepted her invitation with vigor and reached down to unbutton her shorts. He slid his long talented fingers down the front, over her panties. "Fuck, Sookie, so wet" Eric groaned as he pressed roughly into her.

They heard Pam stomping up the steps, yelling too loudly that they were going to the farmers market. They pulled away from each other flushed and righted their clothing, but they were a mess. Sookie's hair was out of her pony tail and her lips were red and swollen. Her nipples were poking through her bra and t-shirt. Eric grabbed his guitar and started strumming, hiding the huge tent in his shorts. He let his long hair fall over his face hiding from her.

Pam appeared in the doorway to Eric's room and stared at them. Sookie felt Pam's eyes piercing her, she knew exactly what they were doing but she didn't say a word. Pam turned away and went back down stairs. Sookie couldn't help but to feel that she had been setup by her best friend.


End file.
